Percy and Annabeth Q&A
by unspoken-code
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are popular YouTubers, using YouTube as a way to keep in touch with their Camp Jupiter friends. Here's a little oneshot of one of their videos. WARNING: fluff, cuteness, etc. TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Because of the gratuitous reference to Sherlock, I feel I have to point out that it belongs to BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss, all of whom are not me.**

" **Before He Cheats" is a fun song by Carrie Underwood. (a.k.a. not me)**

 **Okay, that's about it. Also, I refer to the Avengers, which are not my property. Unfortunately, the same applies to all of the celebrities I've mentioned.**

" _ASK PERCY AND ANNABETH!"_

 _NYCHB_

I press the record button and face away from the camera.

"Hello, friends!" I whip my head around and wiggle my eyebrows at the camera with a creepy smile. This causes Annabeth to punch me lightly in the shoulder.

"Great entrance, Seaweed Brain," she says, smirking, and I swear my heart beats just a bit faster when she looks at me. I grin in response, then turn back to the camera.

"Hey, Argonauts! Today we are going to answer the questions you guys emailed me. This is gonna be exciting. And as a treat, I have with me the amazing Annabeth Chase! You ready, Annabeth?"

Annabeth smiles widely.

"Absolutely, Percy!" She salutes me sarcastically.

"Okay, let's begin! This first question is from Jake H., in New Jersey. Wow, New Jersey," I make a face, "super exciting stuff we've got here. Anyways, Jake H asks: 'What is your favorite food, Annabeth and Percy?'"

"I… I don't know if I have one," Annabeth frowns.

"Wow, you don't know the answer to something? This must be breaking your heart. How can you even take the pain?" I fan myself dramatically in a scarily good impression of Hazel, then wink at the camera. The real Argonauts will know who I'm imitating. "I know what my favorite food is. Blue chocolate chip cookies. My lovely mother makes them for me at least once a week. Without them, I fear I would die."

"You know, at this rate, you're going to get a potbelly by the time you reach age twenty-five," Annabeth remarks, patting my abdomen. "But don't worry, I'll still love you."

"Oh, really?" I ask. "That's good to know. Okay. Next question. Serena W., Michigan, asks: 'Who is your favorite celebrity?' Oh, for that one, I'd have to say… Chris Hemsworth. Or Tom Hiddleston. Or Chris Evans. Any Avenger, really. They just do something for me."

Annabeth raises an eyebrow.

"Huh," she replies. "I don't know. I mean, I do like Tom Hiddleston, but Benedict Cumberbatch- holy Zeus. I'd go there."

"Wait, what? What do you mean, 'I'd go there?' I'm the only place you're going, Annabeth! Besides, why do girls even like him? What does he have that I don't?"

"Well, he can act," Annabeth says. "That puts like one hundred points in his favor. And he can also make millions of people fall in love with a high-functioning sociopath. That is pure talent. You should watch Sherlock with me sometime."

I pout towards the camera.

"That's not fair, Annabeth," I whine. "No one's ever given me the chance to be a psychopath on some TV show."

"He's not a psychopath, he's a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research."

With that, she peers over my shoulder at my phone where I have the questions listed.

"Continuing…" she mutters as she scrolls through my questions. "Oh, this one needs advice. Jacqueline O. writes: 'I'm pretty sure my boyfriend is cheating on me with other girls. What should I do?'"

"Well, Jackie- is it okay if I call you Jackie?- I think that this is something you need to talk to him about. I highly doubt he's going to change his ways any time soon, so you'd just be opening yourself up for heartbreak if you let him play you like this any more. I suggest telling him how it's impacted you in an effort to help him learn, but break up with him. He's a loser and you can do better. Now, I'm gonna turn you over to Percy for revenge ideas."

"Hello, Jackie." I rub my hands together mischievously. "Well, first is the obvious- you have to tell everyone he's in contact with about what he did. That means the girl or girls he cheated on you with, his friends, his family, especially his mom. Man, if my mom found out I was cheating on my girlfriend- she'd flay me alive. Then you have to dig your key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive and carve your name into his leather seats! Take a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slash a hole in all four tires! Then maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

"P-Perce…" Annabeth turns to look at me. "Was that Carrie Underwood?"

"It most certainly was," I reply. "Awesome song. But seriously now, because that's vandalism and you could get arrested for that, you might want to sell the stuff he left at your house or send him a box full of his stuff that you hit with a baseball bat multiple times. Just an idea. Good luck, Jackie. Also-" I lean into the camera conspiratorially "- Google is your friend."

Annabeth claps her hands together.

"Why don't we move on? I think we'll have time for one more question. Percy, you can do the honors."

I look through all of the queries and finally choose one.

"This is lighter," I say. "Xavier L. from Arizona asks: 'WHO ARE THE ARGONAUTS?' All caps."

"The Argonauts are our friends from across the country," Annabeth answers for me. "We don't see them very often, so we use YouTube to keep connected with them. You can find their channel in the link below- CACJ."

"Speaking of them, shoutout to Jason, Hazel, and Frank! See you- was it next month we planned for them to visit?"

"Yeah, next month. And yes, we will do a collab with them. Till then, Argonauts and all you honorary Argonauts out there- goodbye!" Annabeth ends with a flourish.

"Wow, one take," I say. "Impressive, Wise Girl."

"Well, that's what I do, Seaweed Brain. I live to impress."

"Mission complete."

She leans over and kisses me.

We can edit that out.

 _COMMENTS_

 _ **Sludgemonster26:**_ _Another awesome video! So excited for the collab._

 _ **FrenchKisser:**_ _Can Percy be mine? Can I just keep him forever? He's just… perfect._

 _ **Charlie Goodman:**_ _Does anyone know if they're together?_

 _ **NessaTheContessa:**_ _Yeah, they've been together for a couple years now._

 _ **RuthRox:**_ _PERCABETH FOR LYFE!_

 _ **221BMine:**_ _The Sherlock reference! XD_

 _ **Henry Stone:**_ _this is garbage. cute couple though_

 _ **BonsaiShmonsai:**_ _is it bad that ive binge-watched all of their videos and CACJ's videos in one sitting? becuase thats what ive been doing_

 _ **ValdezCutie435:**_ _WHERE's LEO IN THIS VID? I NEED MORE OF HIM 3 3 3_

 _ **Gigimax:**_ _Off to check out CACJ! High hopes!_

 **Well, that's about all I've got in me today! Thanks for reading, and please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Beck**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Wow, I haven't been writing, like, at all recently, besides this oneshot (pjoandhoo, you are so right- school is making me terribly busy) and I wanted to give you guys a little gift. Plus, a bunch of you requested another chapter to this, so I thought, why not? Here it is! (I've always had this personal headcanon that Annabeth is a bit of a health-nut- not crazily so, but she's been made too aware of what is in food because of biology textbooks and Supersize Me, etc. High five if you had to see that one in school!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _BLUE VELVET CUPCAKES AND PERCY'S BIRTHDAY!_

 _NYCHB_

I turn the camera towards my face in a selfie-style position.

"Hey, Argonauts!" I wave at the camera. "Today is a very special day, so I have with me the entirety of CACJ and NYCHB to help celebrate Percy's birthday! We're getting ready for a surprise party at camp, and for some reason, I was assigned to make blue velvet cupcakes. Bad idea, but I'm not in charge. Sally is."

I swivel the camera to show Sally directing Piper, Frank, Will Solace, and basically every other person in the entire camp, including "Mr. Brunner," on how to put on birthday decorations in the dining pavilion. Meanwhile, Leo is tinkering on something that looks suspiciously unidentifiable and when he notices me he waves and gets up to come over to me.

"What are you making?" I ask. He winks at the camera, smiling mischievously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Calypso and Reyna come up the hill bearing multiple cartons of ice cream and they set them on the counter.

"Leo, stop flirting with the camera," Reyna orders. He ducks his head and grins, not at all looking guilty. I turn the camera back to myself.

"That's Reyna and Calypso with the cotton candy ice cream. Everybody else is with Percy, fooling him into thinking they're going to head back to the apartment to play X-Box. But that's in an hour, so we've got time for the cupcakes. Speaking of which…"

I head to the kitchen in the Big House with the camera in front of me and then turn it to the counter, where all of the ingredients are lying.

"Okay, let's do this. So here, I've already put the cupcake liner-majigs in the pan for the batter, and I've got this recipe right here-" I fish the paper out of my pocket and put it in front of the camera "-so let's get started!"

I begin to read the recipe, the page all crumpled up from being in my pocket.

"Okay… cream butter and sugar. That's… a half pound of butter?! Piper!" I call, peeking out of the door. She walks in and I put the camera on her. "Half a pound of butter, Piper. Why? Is that healthy? I highly doubt that this much fat is good for you. This is insane. That is two sticks of butter. _Two sticks_."

"It's Percy's birthday," she coaxes. "Let him have this, Annabeth. It's not like he'll be eating all of the cupcakes."

"That's what you say," I mutter, turning the camera back to the ingredients. "Wait till he eats your share." She shakes her head, laughing, and leaves. I roll my eyes and put the butter into a big mixing bowl. I check the recipe.

"Piper, there's two cups of sugar in this recipe!" I yell.

"Get over it!" She yells back.

I sigh and get two cups of sugar out of the container, then pour it into the bowl over the butter. _This is all for Percy_ , I remind myself.

"Okay, so it says I have to cream it. This can't be too hard, right, guys?" I ask the Argonauts. "Sally already got the beater out for me, plugged it in and everything. All I have to do is put it in the bowl… and turn it on." I demonstrate this while I'm talking, turning the beater's power up to the highest level, because it'll get the job done faster. Or so I think, because as soon as I turn it on, the softened butter and sugar lightly splatter both my face, the camera, and the counter. I turn the camera to myself, shoulders slumped.

"Have I mentioned that I don't know how to bake?" I say, examining the mess I've made. "I'm gonna need backup here. Sally!" I holler. She comes into the room, searching for a disaster- I suppose because she's been living with Percy for so long. When her eyes land on the mess, they widen, and she faces me again. I smile apologetically.

"As it happens, I have no idea how to operate a mixer," I tell her, and she grins.

"Why don't we clean this up? I don't think that much of the butter and sugar got out of the bowl; it should be an easy fix," she says using some paper towels to mop up the mess.

"You're the best, Sally."

oOo

After she finishes cleaning up and creams the butter for me, also adding the eggs, I get out another small bowl to use for the other mixture.

"Okay, so now that that fiasco is over, I'm putting cocoa and food coloring in a bowl, mixing it, then putting it into the other mixture. Then, I'm going to put flour and salt into the total mixture and add... buttermilk. Ew. Did you guys know that buttermilk is basically just curdled milk? It's nasty. Ten out of ten do not recommend," I say with a shudder, mixing everything together as I speak. The camera is facing the bowl as I try to mix in vanilla in with one hand.

"This recipe is smelling good, guys," I say. "Percy's gonna love it. But first we add the flour, the salt, the baking soda, and the vinegar into the batter. This feels like a science project, all exact and stuff. I love it."

Once the batter is finished, I pour it into the pan and pop it into the oven, setting the timer for 25-30 minutes.

"Now let's go see if there's anything else we can do." I take a deep breath as I walk into the pavilion, excited to see the decorations.

I gasp as I walk in. Sally has outdone herself with blue lanterns and ribbons draped around the columns. However, what really makes me gasp is the castle squeezed under the pavilion's roof. Someone, I'm guessing Leo, has managed to fit in in, and the tables are pushed aside to allow it in. It looks like a real castle, with high towers and arching doorways, though upon further inspection, it has a trampoline and ball pit in the interior, as well as an inexplicable drink dispenser and cotton candy maker installed in the side.

"Leo!" I call. He leaps out of one of the castle's doors and practically skips over to me, waving to the camera in the process. "Did Sally approve of this?"

"Approve? She commissioned it!" he exclaims. I raise my eyebrows. "Okay, she didn't _exactly_ say that she wanted the whole bouncy house and ball pit and drink dispenser and cotton candy machine, but she did put the Hepha- I mean, the engineering cabin in charge of entertainment. She should have expected it, really."

"You guys went all out on this one."

"Well, Percy's gonna love it, I think. He's basically a five year old at heart."

"You're not wrong," I sigh. "What time is it?"

"It's about a half-hour until the party starts," he responds.

I turn the camera back to me.

"Well, I think I'm gonna put the camera down for now, to help with the last-minute prep, but later we'll show Percy's reaction to his surprise."

oOo

I pick up the camera and turn it on, about a minute before Percy is supposed to arrive. Everyone is huddled behind the castle, waiting for him.

"Hey, guys. We've just finished all the decorating and stuff, so we're waiting for Jason to bring Percy in. I don't even know what excuse he used, but hopefully Percy doesn't suspect anything. I've set up a camera in the rafters to watch his reaction" I turn the camera to face the entrance of the dining pavilion when we hear Jason's voice carrying over from the hill.

"Let's grab a bite to eat before we hit the arena," he says, his voice gradually becoming

louder as he climbs the hill leading to the pavilion.

"Yeah, definitely. I'm starving," Percy responds. When they both walk up to the edge of the pavilion, they stop. Percy's eyes widen and Jason grins.

" _What_ is this?" he asks Jason. At that moment, we all jump out from behind the castle.

"SURPRISE!"

He gasps and screams a little. I run up to him, still holding the camera, and give him a hug.

"Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain!" He wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss on the top of my head.

"This is amazing! But what is that… castle in the middle?"

"Leo designed it. There's a bouncy castle and ball pit inside. But first, dear sir, I present…" I brandish the platter of cupcakes that I made. "I made and frosted them myself. Care for a bite?"

"A bite? I'll take them all!" Percy says. I look over at Piper meaningfully. She rolls her eyes. "Did you organize this, Wise Girl?"

"Well, Sally helped…" I say. He turns to his mother and hugs her tightly. When he turns back to me, I ask, "So what do you want to do next?"

He beams at me and the camera.

"PARTY!"

oOo

Later, I turn on the camera again when we're in the ball pit. All of the original Argonauts are with me, in the middle of a snowball (minus the snow) fight. I duck as Piper hurls a ball at my head and pull Percy close to me.

"Alright, guys, that's about the end of this vlog. We'll be back next week, but now we're just going to live it up. Bye, Argonauts!" I say. Percy nods.

"See you all soon!" he adds.

I turn off the camera.

"Best. Birthday. Ever," Percy says. I kiss him on the nose.

"I know."

 **I can't believe I found time to do this. Homework, shmomework, am I right? Just kidding, do your homework. I'm lame.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and please review! If you have anything you want to see, give me an idea and I might just write it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Beck**


End file.
